


the dreams in which

by Oph3liacZ0m_B



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Insanity, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oph3liacZ0m_B/pseuds/Oph3liacZ0m_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is a distinct feeling. You where someone once. You dont care who. That person never lived really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be added in franks POV i might add more to this chapter later

Before the dreams and the voices. Before the whispers and movement in the dark. Donnie had almost been real. At some point surely... Yet nothing felt that way anymore. No real memories of pony rides, trick or treating, or learning how to write or read. He felt like a video camera watching from a distance. Always watching and always from the glass. The cords.

"Wake up."

And the want and need is like venom in his veins but there's a crippling fear too.

" 17 days"

Donnie tried to remember his dream. The girl. The clouds. The sparrows. The slick wet heat around his prick.

"12 hours"

There's nothing but black and the sensation. He cant see anything behind his eyelids but there's so much more to feel and smell. Copper. Metal. Smoke. Fear creeps up sharp in his nose and stomach. He knows there is a reason but oh its so good he's so close to cumming so close and yet he's fighting back waves of nausea so strong his chest is making heaving motions.

"31 minutes"

A male moan pierces his ears and color blooms so quickly he's dizzier still, but oh the reds and thick velvet patches of grey and wavy tresses of black and he can see a male figure below his waist, can see strong pale shoulder but he can't see who.   
And the heads too low, he's not in his mouth and Donnie keeps wondering where's he putting my dick?

And 

"10 seconds"

And this all makes no sense so he's laughing throws his head back and laughs so hard that when he explodes he nearly chokes.

Donnie is tingling from head to toe. Eye's opening and focusing on a red car. He has no idea who's it is or how he got there. He turns and starts to head for the street. The sun is rising and there's a cold slimy mess in his jeans. He can't find it in himself to care.


	2. I'm dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franks POV

You hadn't meant to meddle in his dreams, but it had happened, you weren't sure anymore what you where doing, who you where, why these dreams of Donnie filled your every thought; except until last week he was just your girls little brother. You glimpsed him once, still not knowing really even then, it was if time came in waves, the roar of a storm in the back of your head. His face and the rabbit, every thing blurs together

But when your dreaming your in the suit, you felt him, his worry and doubt, his scattered mind flitting over one thought then the next. You reach out to steady him, get him on task, he gets that loopy smile, waiting for your voice to suggest him through the flow of his path, he can't see it just yet...but the days countdown and its easier to connect, hes learned to trust you, the first time yo hadn't been prepared for the twinges of confidence and sarcasm, that strange little twist in his curved mouth, a fish hook in the corner just there, made his smirk eerie, like he had been waiting for this a long time.

Then things started happening, sometimes after a long day when your body was too tired and you blacked out on the couch or tub... Donnie came to you.

There was no way it was on purpose, he couldn't know, he was always shocked to see you, and while he was dreaming he didn't know if you where real or not, mostly because he could touch you, which quite honestly frightened you at first, he never spoke, just reached out for you, and each time you came to him, 

Maybe it was creature comfort, to cling to and hold on when uncertainty and change was all that Donnie breathed, but you didn't stop him, didn't push him away when he got needy, then demanding. Even if you didn't like the heat of his breath on the hot costume  
In almost complete darkness he held your bodies pressed tight, tangled up in each other Donnie didn't seem to care who was in the suit he just rutted against you, naked and shivering against the grey furry fabric, smirking and commenting drunkenly stupid things, it reminded you of the time he spent in therapy with that nut doctor, the time Donnie accidently callled during a meeting and he had nearly started touching himself infront of the oblivious and shock striken woman. you remeber him sleep walking to your house, finding you because he wanted you that badly he just didnt know how, after you told him to burn that pedophiles dungeon, after he giggled at your death, that night her dreamed your face for the first time, and he took your empty socket, fucked it with that girls name on his lips, atleast right until the edges of his fear came in, then he wanted you, missed your guidance. He hadn't meant it of course, this was Donnies constantly spinning mind full of what if and curiosities... he was shaken with the perversion, with the gore of your eye, they left him empty and scared, there where things he had to know, and you let him have it, there was no pain in it, but it had made you a little angry, made you assure yourself next time, next time would be different. He would eventually have to understand what he was doing.

You almost try to find him in the waking world but decide he won't be able to handle it, it might wreck it all. Destiny keeps you an arms length from him.

Days pass and the closer it gets the more frequently he comes to you, always in vivid but quickly deteriorating visions, you don't try to hold him down,he's getting closer to the end, time is running out and Donnie is bus, trying to fill his own needs and the universe, he's just leaving a mark on the world, he is letting go and you pity him, the voids in his life are terrifying and theres no helping him close those parts, he will never know and yet he plays such a role, you almost admire him, bonded now by the secrets, and by the demises you two are building.

when the suits on and your not dreaming you know how to lead him, you are moving with the tide, its all coming to a head now. You feel it in your bones. The manic desperation in his. You allow him to take comfort in you again and again, call you to him so he can hold on. So he can mumble incoherently and unaware about his fears as he grinds on you, soaks the fur with precum. 

Darko calls softly between now and oblivion, and he knows its just about over, he knows what he's been asking for all along. He sees you as you see him, just another person in the darkness, he stares at you for a long while, then as if the cogs of a clock turning he imagines you nude, it starts off with your clothes melting away, but hes never seen you naked so you show him, you pull it into the reality he has made and offer your whole self, a scare from a child hood fall, a tattoo, small and pointless, he laughs and you just grab him for once, you kiss him deeply and he freezes, fear creeps into your nose and you think you miss judged him but then he pulls you closer and kisses your neck. The calm is sick with worry, but he's all but begging you.

You sigh softly and his hands touch you all over, you mirror him slowly, then more feverishly, you need to be inside him, and he is thinking about it too. You see it in his eyes, and you move before it can change or be and ready him with your hands and saliva, his nose crinkles, but he doesn't bitch just strokes himself till your pressing yourself inside, then he's pulling you down and kissing your mouth, thumb grazing over the eye he would soon blow out, you feel it flash for a moment, your eye gone where his digit lays and he laughs but jerks away as if stung, you will it away and roll into his body till the shaky smile turns into open moans, his mind is running wild, his body is hot, tight around your sex, all shivering, contracting musceles in a vibration, you hoist his hips higher, capture his wrists and make his toes curl, you keep yourself close and deep. Donnie is lost in the pleasure. Your souls are one in the here and now. 

Theres a shift in the colors and your in his bed, it feels better in the darkness, more like it should, you press your mouth to his, pulling closer till your so tight against him it's hard to breath, you just keep rolling your hips, eating up the pleasured noises spilling from his lips, and then he whipers for you to touch him. His voice thick with lust, his eyes bright and pupils blown wide, your cock jumps when he licks his lips.

You find his aching need and begin to stroke him his eyes roll back and his hips flutter, you answer his thrusts in turn groaning because he's so hard and heavy in your grip, his body tightening around you as he bows his back.

 

"I'm going to-"

It hits you, the full gravity of it, and you are cumming too, he kisses you deep and his nails dig into your shoulders, you hope theres something there tomorrow to see, and as Donnie relaxes in your arms you can tell he does too.


End file.
